Evan Moss
Evan Moss (1984 - 2008) es un personaje secundario de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es el novio Gay de Tony Prince, y es drogadicto. Él es un modelo masculino y en su juventud fue un físico culturista en donde nació, Arizona. Luis cree que es una mala influencia para Tony, por impulsarlo a tomar drogas. El apodo Evan en Bleeter es TanMan89. Descripción Evan tiene veinticuatro años, es caucásico y proviene de Arizona. Su cabello es rubio, aunque muy probablemente sea teñido, y corto. Su rostro está demacrado por las drogas en TBOGT, pero en TLAD está sano y apuesto. Es musculoso y alto (Johnny Klebitz lo llama vulgarmente "musculitos") y fue físico culturista y bailarín en su juventud. Viste unos jeans y una chaqueta de tela amarilla, con bordes negros en el cuello y dos rayas marrones en las mangas y en los bordes de abajo. Tiene escrita la marca en el pecho. La camiseta blanca de Evan varía. En TLAD no tiene nada, y en TBOGT tiene un corazón con algo escrito, que siempre es cubierto por la chaqueta. Lo mismo sucede con un aro en la oreja izquierda, que aparece en TBOGT y en TLAD no. Sus zapatos son negros. Respecto a la personalidad, Evan es egocéntrico, oportunista y cruel. Él y Luis López se desprecian mutuamente, aunque Evan por lo general lo ignora y se limita a escuchar sus insultos. Siempre quiere gastarse el dinero de Tony y no le importa que eso le arruine la vida y que Rocco Pelosi casi lo mate por deudas. Es drogadicto y se inyecta esteroides, como Luis le recrimina en una ocasión. Termina con Tony en diversas ocasiones por motivos desconocidos pero normalmente pequeños y vulgares, para luego regresar a las pocas semanas de "la pelea". Cuando es asesinado, Tony lo describe como un hombre que, al estar podrido por dentro, le gustaba mucho. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Muerte thumb|260px|Las hermosas gemas. Ray Boccino, Caporegime de la Familia Pegorino, hace tratos con Johnny Klebitz, nuevo presidente de The Lost Motorcycle Club. Ray le ofrece a Johnny una oportunidad de negocios juntos muy grande, en la que ambos recibirán el 50% de las ganancias cada uno. Ray le explica a Johnny que, en los muelles de East Hook, Broker, Gay Tony, dueño del Hercules y el Maisonette 9, acompañado por su socio Luis López y su novio, Evan Moss, hará un trato con un cocinero europeo, dándole dos millones de dólares por unos diamantes. Johnny y un grupo de moteros de su club se van con la orden de robar las joyas. thumb|260px|Evan pidiendo ver los diamantes. En los muelles, Evan, Luis y Tony se reúnen con el cocinero para realizar el trato. El cocinero se porta amablemente y Tony trata de regatear, mientras que Evan lo convence diciéndole que son hermosos y que debe comprarlos. Tony, en un último intento, quiere agregar elementos de cocina al precio, mostrándose el cocinero interesado. Evan y Luis discuten brevemente a gritos, mientras que Tony y el cocinero los ignoran. Evan pide coger los diamantes y Tony se los pasa. En ese momento, Johnny y sus hombres intervienen. El cocinero saca una 9mm y dispara a quemaropa, huyendo con el dinero del lugar. Evan y dos matones, por su parte, escapan en una Stretch E con el pedido de Luis, Tony y otro chófer (que se van en otro vehículo) de llevar los diamantes al Maisonette 9. Evan y sus hombres conducen veloz y alocadamente. Uno de ellos saca una Tec-9 por la ventanilla y utiliza la técnica de Drive-By, disparando contra Johnny. Este puede ser acompañado por Terry Thorpe y Clay Simmons, sus mejores amigos y compañeros, que distraerán y hasta matarán a los matones. Durante la persecución automovilística, Evan le grita a Johnny que esos diamantes son demasiado buenos para que ellos se los lleven, que sus chaquetas de cuero y tatuajes están pasados de moda y que lo dejen en paz. Johnny no lo escucha y dispara con varias armas contra la Stretch E, causando que se prenda fuego y quede inutilizable. Evan sale velozmente antes de que estalle y Johnny liquida a los matones, pera luego iniciar una pequeña persecución a pie con el chico de Tony. Este grita que es físico culturista y no lo dejará pasar, a lo que Johnny replica que vuelva y pelee como un hombre entonces. Evan no para de correr, diciendo que nunca le quitará los diamantes, y que se compren unos para ellos. Johnny responde que se llevará los suyos. Acto seguido, asesina sangrientamente a Evan y le quita los diamantes. Evan Moss TLAD 3.png|Evan insultando a los moteros. Evan Moss TLAD 4.png|''Soy culturista.'' Evan Moss TLAD 5.png|El fin de Evan. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 Los problemas de Tony thumb|250px|El novio de Tony. Gay Tony tuvo durante muchos años una relación homosexual con el bailarín Evan Moss, el cual es más de veinte años más joven que él. Evan es drogadicto y obliga a Tony a consumir drogas, arruinando parte de su vida. Por su parte, Evan también gasta mucho dinero de Tony, cosa que también ayuda en su declive. Es mencionado por primera vez por Tony cuando Luis va a visitarlo tras un atraco al Bank of Liberty. Al parecer, Tony aún está con Evan y él cree que es una especie de cajero automático al cual le puede sacar dinero todo el tiempo. Tony se cansa y él y Luis se dirigen al Hercules y al Maisonette 9. La pérdida de dinero thumb|250px|El problema de [[Gay Tony|Tony y Evan.]] Tony y Evan terminan varias veces la relación, pero nunca de forma definitiva y siempre reconciliándose al final. Evan no tiene buena relación con el amigo dominicano y matón de Tony, Luis López, ya que Luis lo considera una mala influencia para Tony. Es mencionado por segunda vez por Tony cuando él y Luis están a punto de partir a una reunión con Rocco Pelosi, de la Familia Ancelotti, ya que los necesitaba para un trabajo. Tony menciona que no sabe si es Evan, la falta de gente a la que le gustaban los clubes nocturnos, o Rocco lo que lo hace perder dinero. El altercado en el apartamento thumb|250px|Evan cantando y bailando. Luis regresa al apartamento de Tony para hablar con él sobre un trabajo que le dijo que harían. En la casa, sin embargo, no encuentra a Tony, sino a Evan Moss, novio de Tony, el cual no lo ve y está cantando Maneater mientras baila y hace movimientos extraños. Luis llama su atención apagando la música, causando que Evan se enfade y le pregunte cual es su problema. Luis responde que quiere ver a Tony y Evan se desvía y se pone a hablar sobre como le hubiera gustado que lo saludara o que le dijera algo bonito. Luis le dice que, a pesar de que es un completo idiota, es alguien de cuidado que molesta mucho a Tony. thumb|250px|Luis y Evan discutiendo. Evan, alegre, responde que nadie querría ver a Tony, que ahora está consumido y viejo por las drogas y que lo considera patético. Luis le dice que eso es fantástico, pues ahora podrá dejarlo para siempre, salir de sus vidas y no volver a molestarlos. Evan le dice que, "ha llegado a pensar" que no lo quiere, y Luis, harto, amenaza con golpearlo si no le dice donde está Tony. Evan responde que está en el dormitorio y Luis va a buscarlo. Luego de que Luis ayude a despertar a Tony, el cual está desmayado por una considerable dosis de pastillas que le vendieron, ambos se retiran a cumplir un encargo para Rocco Pelosi, el cual los amenaza con destruir sus clubes. Evan los detiene en la entrada pidiendo acompañarlos y Luis, sabedor de que él le dio las pastillas que causaron el desmayo de Tony, le da un cabezazo en la cara y le rompe la nariz, ordenándole irse para no volver. Evan insulta desde el suelo, mientras le sangra la nariz y se levanta. Evan Moss 5.png|''¡No me pueden dejar aquí!'' Evan Moss 6.png|Luis atacando al novio de Tony. Evan Moss 7.png|Evan insultando a Luis desde el piso. La compra de los diamantes thumb|250px|Evan esnifando cocaína con Gracie. Luis regresa al apartamento de Tony, un tiempo más tarde, y descubre que hay una pequeña fiesta en la casa, cuyos invitados son Rocco Pelosi, Sharon Morton, Gracie Ancelotti, hija de Don Ancelotti, y Evan, el cual tiene la nariz vendada por el ataque anterior de Luis. Los cuatro esnifan cocaína y se encuentran en un terrible estado crítico por las drogas. Todos saludan a Luis y este pregunta por Tony. Ninguno de ellos parece querer contestarle, mientras que Evan se burla de como Luis repudia las drogas y de que no sabe divertirse, llamándolo aguafiestas. Los demás se ríen. thumb|250px|Las burlas sobre Luis. Al final, Gracie se enfada porque Luis no la deja hablar con sus preguntas sobre Tony y le grita que este está allí mismo, desmayado por las drogas. Luis lo ayuda y todos se burlan de Tony. Tony le pide a Luis que lo saque de allí, ya que tienen un trabajo pendiente. Luis primero decide despertarlo por completo, metiendo su rostro en el fregadero para lavarle la cara. Evan se levanta y se dirige a hablar con ellos, pidiéndoles que lo dejen ir al próximo trabajo. Luis se niega, argumentando que es un trabajo, no gimnasia. Evan le hace un gesto obsceno y se vuelve a sentar con los demás a drogarse. Tony se despide y se va con Luis. Evan se ríe de los chistes de Gracie, pero finalmente también se marcha con ellos. Afuera, Tony le explica a Luis que pagó dos Stretchs y van a usarlas. Él irá con Costas, el conductor. Y Luis irá con Evan, el cual se burla de que sea el "conductor". Evan Moss 10.png|''¿Puedo ir yo también?'' Evan Moss 11.png|Evan despidiéndose del grupo. Evan Moss 12.png|En la limusina. thumb|250px|Evan negándole información a Luis. En el camino, Evan le dice a Luis que lo lleve a los muelles de East Hook. Luis le pregunta para qué van allí y Evan responde que, con todo respeto, no sabe cuanto debe contarle. Luis le grita que por qué no y Evan replica que solo es el conductor y que, al no jugar papel importante, no puede participar. Luis le responde que sabe mucho sobre él, como que controla mucho a Tony, le quita dinero y, con como van las cosas, acabará siendo un gordo homosexual tirado en una parada de autobuses de la carretera en pocos años. Evan se enfada y le dice a Luis que, o le dice algo bonito, o no le explica nada. Luis responde que sabe molestar a Tony mejor que nadie y le pregunta si lo considera bonito. Luego de eso, Evan le explica que irán a comprar unos diamantes a un cocinero del PLATYPUS, y que valen dos millones de dólares. Evan Moss 14.png|Luis hablando sobre el destino de Evan. Evan Moss 15.png|''Vamos a comprar diamantes.'' Evan Moss 16.png|Luis dudando respecto al dinero. thumb|250px|El cocinero hablando con Tony. En East Hook, Evan y Luis llegan para realizar el trato. Tony y Costas ya están ahí, con los dos millones de dólares en un maletín que el primero le entrega a Luis. El cocinero llega a los pocos minutos y se reúne con ellos. Tony le pregunta si ya tiene los diamantes y el cocinero le dice que, si tiene el dinero, les dará el producto. Tony lo afirma y Luis muestra el maletín. El cocinero, satisfecho, les pide que lo esperen un momento mientras va a buscar los diamantes a su coche y se retira. Luis le pregunta a Tony como está y este responde que muy mal por como se encuentra su vida: acosado por Evan y por los demás prestamistas. thumb|250px|Evan quejándose de la falta de drogas. Evan les recrimina a Tony y Luis que necesita una raya de cocaína, y que se tiene merecido eso por haberlos acompañado en lugar de quedarse en la fiesta y Luis le exige que se calle de una vez. El cocinero vuelve, portando una bolsa pequeña con los diamantes dentro. Tony, espantado, le grita si se volvió loco al pedir dos millones de dólares por eso. El cocinero afirma que son diamantes de la mejor calidad y que valen la pena en serio. Evan los mira con detenimiento y afirma que son hermosos, a lo que Tony responde con un cumplido hacia Evan. Ambos se abrazan cariñosamente y observan el producto. A unos metros, Johnny Klebitz observa el trato, mientras Evan le pide permiso a Tony para tocar los diamantes y se los guarda en el bolsillo. Luis capta la presencia de Johnny y sus colegas de The Lost MC y grita que es hora de irse, pidiéndole a Evan que lleve los diamantes al club y no lo arruine. Evan Moss 19.png|La llegada de los diamantes. Evan Moss 20.png|Los moteros expectantes. Evan Moss 21.png|''¡Vámonos de aquí!'' thumb|250px|El último bleeter de Evan. Johnny y sus hombres persiguen a Evan. Por su parte, Luis, Tony y Costas huyen de la policía y de los moteros, a los que asesinan haciendo uso de las bombas lapa, aunque Costas es abatido. Luis y Tony se disponen a perder a la policía, lamentando la pérdida del chófer. Tras perder a la policía, Tony se fija en Bleeter.biz por medio de su celular, a ver si Evan ha dicho algo, pues no responde al teléfono móvil. Luis piensa que, a esas alturas, es probable que Evan huyera con los diamantes. Tony ve un último bleeter de Evan hace diez minutos, anunciando que está acorralado por moteros y que lo van a matar, siendo un anuncio de muerte inminente de Evan. Confirmación de su muerte thumb|250px|Tony informando a Luis de la muerte de Evan. Luis recibe una llamada de Tony. Tony está desesperado, gritando que, según las noticias, Evan definitivamente está muerto y encontraron su cuerpo hace poco. Luis le dice que no importa, porque era un desgraciado, y piensa que, de haber sobrevivido, se habría llevado los diamantes para nunca más volver. Tony reconoce que Evan era un idiota drogadicto y ladrón, pero luego llora y afirma que era el tipo de hombre que le gusta. Luis solamente le recomienda que vuelva a ver al psiquiatra. Más tarde, se publica la noticia de la muerte de Evan en el Liberty Tree. El secuestro de Gracie thumb|250px|El secuestro de Gracie y la muerte de Evan. Un tiempo más tarde, Luis recupera los diamantes para Tony y se los lleva nuevamente. Sin embargo, la Familia Pegorino (quien había ordenado el ataque inicial y el asesinato de Evan) aún tiene un plan para conseguirlos: el secuestro de Gracie. Tony está muy preocupado y tiene la intención de suicidarse con su 9mm, ya que el padre de Gracie amenaza con matarlo si no recupera a su hija, ya que sabe que fue por los diamantes. Tony está muy triste, pues Evan ha muerto y ahora se han llevado a Gracie. Luis le resta importancia y le dice que se olvide de Evan, que era un idiota y que hablen sobre Gracie. Relaciones Misiones en las que aparece TLAD *Diamonds in the Rough TBOGT *I luv LC *Practice Swing *Chinese Takeout *Bang Bang *Frosting on the Cake *Ladie's Night Curiosidad *Tiene parecido físico a Brad Snider, personaje de Grand Theft Auto V. *En Diamonds in the Rough, Evan no tiene la nariz vendada ni el rostro demacrado, como sí ocurre en "Frosting on the Cake". Esto ocurre debido a que "Bang Bang" (misión en la que Luis le rompe a Evan la nariz de un cabezazo) aún no había sido creada cuando salió Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, pero al hacer "Frosting on the Cake", resultaba imposible encontrar una forma de que Evan tuviera sana la nariz luego de haber sido atacado por Luis muy poco tiempo atrás. *Sus ojos son azules en TLAD, pero pasan a ser verdes en TBOGT. *Luis sugiere que pudo ser la forma en la que Evan se jacta de todo lo que causó que Ray Boccino supiera de los diamantes y enviara a Johnny a eliminarlo y quitárselos. *La noticia de su muerte "Fiestero asesinado", es la única noticia de Libertytreeonline.com que aparece en las dos expansiones (TLAD y TBOGT). *Lo noticia dice que Evan fue asesinado en Broker, cuando en realidad es imposible matarlo hasta llegar a Algonquin. *En Frosting on the Cake, Tony menciona que Evan utilizó la tarjeta de crédito del club para pagar su cirugía plástica. *Tony, Costas y Luis toman el mismo camino que Evan (se juntan en el Puente de Algonquin), pero no encontrarán su cadáver. Eso es porque Evan buscaba el camino más corto para escapar, llegando primero a Algonquin. Además, mientras que Evan estaba desesperado y sus matones conducían de forma alocada, Tony, Costas y Luis iban haciendo pequeñas paradas y retrasos (para matar a los moteros y cuando Costas es abatido). *A pesar de que después de Frosting on the Cake ya se puede encontrar la noticia de su muerte, Tony igual puede llamarnos para confirmar su muerte. de:Evan Moss en:Evan Moss fr:Evan Moss Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Personajes fallecidos